Gnome
If I can isolate the transmogrification array of the influctuation capacitor, overall efficiency of the electroconflectuator will increase a thousand percent! ''- Ebiik Wobblecog, Inventor''Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. Character Creation Screen Gnomes make up for their small stature with tenacity and ingenuity. Known for their inquisitive nature, they are constantly tinkering with devices both mystical and technological. This poking around has gotten them into trouble in the past, but their craftiness and intellect has allowed them to survive and prosper despite whatever mischief they might unleash.Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. https://www.everquest2.com/races Attributes= All Gnomes start with the same attribute values and they are able to function well as any class. However, based on their starting attributes, Gnomes seem to be predisposed to a mage or a scout adventure class. Strength 12 Agility 25 Stamina 16 Intelligence 27 Wisdom 20 |-|Innate Abilities= These abilities are inherited by all s and cannot be changed. Name Description Effect Duration Ultravision Provides high contrast vision, but washes out color. Grants Ultravision to caster. 2 hours Clockwork Expertise Allows the froglok to hold their breath underwater for long durations of time. Reduces the power cost of tinkering skills by 25%. Passive Spell Clockwork Disguise Shapechanges the gnome into a tinkered repair robot. Shapechanges caster. 12 hours Tinkered Lockpicks Gnomes will gain the skill to disarm traps. Grants the skill Disarm Trap. Passive Spell Tinkered Field Repair Allows the gnome to fully repair their equipment once a day. Repairs target's equipment. Instant |-|Traditions= s can choose one racial tradition every 10 levels. Attribute Name Description Effect Duration Mechanical Vambraces Grants an increase to overall agility. The amount of agility gained will increase as you level. Increases AGI of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Ak`Anon's Innovation Through intense study, you gain additional intelligence that increases with your level. Increases INT of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Combat Name Description Effect Duration Mechanized Pierces Increases your skills with piercing and ranged based weapons. Increases Piercing and Ranged of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Swift Swings Agile races gain an additional chance to double attack with melee and ranged weapons. Increases Multi Attack Chance of caster by 2.0 Passive Spell Spiked Shoes Your proficiency with magical attacks grants you additional skill in disruption and subjugation. Increases Disruption and Subjugation of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Hasty Decisions Improves your hostile casting speed. Increases the casting speed of hostile spells by 2%. Passive Spell Noncombat Name Description Effect Duration Cloaking Device Skilled in the art of stealth and evasion, you will move 15% faster while stealthed or invisible. Increases stealth or invisible movement speed of caster by 15.0% Passive Spell Automated Poison Dispenser Skilled in the art of poisoning foes, tradeskilled poisons will gain a 25 percent increase to the number of times they trigger. Increases the trigger count of poisons by 25%. Passive Spell Strong Additives Your knowledge of the arcane arts helps to increase the duration of tradeskilled potions. Increases the duration of tradeskilled potions by 15%. Passive Spell Mental Breach While out of combat, your power will regenerate faster than normal. Increases Out-of-Combat Power Regeneration of caster by 9.0 Passive Spell Pools Name Description Effect Duration Clockwork Armor Increases the base hit points by 2 percent while also increasing the base power pool by 1%. Increases Max Power of caster by 1.0%. Increases Max Health of caster by 2.0%. Passive Spell Flash of Insight Your increased knowledge allows you to increase your power pool by a small amount. Increases Max Power of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Resist Name Description Effect Duration Toxic Protection Divine runes protect you and allow you to resist arcane attacks better. Increases Mitigation of caster vs noxious damage by 3. Passive Spell Protective Eyewear Your skills in fighting have increased your ability to absorb physical blows. Increases Mitigation of caster vs elemental damage by 3. Passive Spell Tradeskill Name Description Effect Duration Practiced Tinkering Your knowledge of the arts grants you an additional chance to succeed while tradeskilling. Increases success chance by 2.0%. Passive Spell Tinkered Focus While tradeskilling, you will progress through creating an item faster than normal. Increases the amount of progress gained by 2.0%. Passive Spell Forge Invention Tinkering may be their specialty, but the gnomes also excel at creating fine weapons. While crafting weapons, the gnome will use less power. Increases the amount of progress gained by 2.0%. Passive Spell Chemical Calculations Although they have not turned lead into gold yet, gnomes are expert alchemists. They gain extra durability each tradeskill round. Increases the durability gain of the alchemist by 2 every round. Passive Spell Gnomish Ingenuity Increases the gnome's skill in sculpting. Increases Sculpting of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Category:Character Race